Optical filters are commonly used in a wide variety of applications. For example, optical filters are used to provide separate optical “channels” in optical fiber networks. Optical filters are also used to monitor the spectral emission from the power plants and engines to provide a level of combustion monitoring and control. Optical filters can also be used in biological particle identification systems to provide spectral resolution of the fluorescence needed for high levels of discrimination of biological materials. These are just a few of the many applications for optical filters.
Many optical filters are formed from thin films that reflect or transmit a narrow band of wavelengths. In many cases, such filters are constructed from several hundred layers of stacked narrow band filters, which collectively reflect or transmit a narrow band of wavelengths. Arrayed waveguide gratings are also commonly used. A limitation of many of these filters is that they are not wavelength tunable. That is, the operative wavelength cannot be, dynamically changed during operation to select a different optical wavelength.